The invention relates in general to coking and in particular to a new and useful method and apparatus for cooling and dedusting coke after leaving a coke dry cooling system, and to an immersion tank to execute the method.
Known from the earlier application No. P 34 29 292 is a method of dedusting dry-cooled coke, in which the fine dust is to be removed from the coke pieces essentially by blowing in air. In addition, the dust is to be loosened from the coke pieces by suitably moving the coke mechanically. In this method, the possibilities are limited, and it cannot be applied everywhere.
From the field of hot briquetting by the ancit method (German OS No. 27 49 408) a method of cooling the hot briquettes at about 500.degree. C. is known, in which they are conveyed by a conveyor belt so as to be immersed in water and shipped after a final cooling. In this method, used exclusively to cool the hot briquettes, the water bath has a temperature of about 40.degree. to 50.degree. C., and the circulating water is cooled additionally in heat exchangers. The problem of dust development does not exist with the briquettes.